Red Iris Flower
Red Iris Flowers grow in Pre-Searing Ascalon and in the Charr Homelands. They can be used to befriend the young Gwen, to exchange for various pre-Searing items, to obtain a Tapestry Shred, and in various EoTN quests related to Gwen. Finding irises A fixed number of Red Iris Flowers spawn when you enter an Explorable Area; they can be picked up by any party member. They are plentiful in Pre-Searing Ascalon and somewhat harder to find elsewhere. Each Iris appears randomly within a smaller dropzone of the area, so the flowers can be easy to find once you identify those dropzones. You can effectively farm Red Iris Flowers in Pre-Searing, by exiting Ashford Abbey and look for the one that appears in Ashford Village (there is always exactly 1), and in Post-Searing by running to Gwen's Garden where there are always exactly 2. Specific distribution *'Pre-Searing Ascalon:' Irises appear within all Explorable areas in Pre-Searing Ascalon except The Catacombs. The zones and drop zones are: **Lakeside County (5): near the stage; in/near the Worm farm; in Ashford Village; along the main river; near the River Drake (at the River's mouth). **Green Hills County (4): 3 spawn in various places in the meadows east of Barradin's Estate; the fourth spawns to the southeast of the outpost. **Regent Valley (4): south of the Basket of Apples; near Vencel; near the road east from the western resurrection shrine; near the Statue of Melandru **Wizard's Folly (5): near the Fishing village; ... **The Northlands (3): near the Gate; near the east-most bridge (close to Ascalon City); near the most northern Charr mini-altar (due West of the empty Piken Square and just west of the northern bridge) *'Outside Pre-Searing Ascalon:' Irises can be found in Charr terriory and near the EoTN outpost: **Grothmar Wardowns **Dalada Uplands **Sacnoth Valley **Ice Cliff Chasms (2): in Gwen's Garden (located to the northwest of the gate to the Eye of the North outpost). Collectors Armor collectors General collectors Gift collectors Other uses *To obtain a Tapestry Shred, you must give Gwen at least one iris after you have obtained her favor. *To trigger the From the Past dialogue, you must have an Iris (or other Gwen-related item) before speaking with Gwen in the Hall of Monuments. **This will also allow you to obtain the quest, Fire and Pain. *Oggy in the Alcazia Tangle will use an iris to impress his sweetheart. Notes * The quickest place to farm irises in pre-searing is in Lakeside County; you can find the 5 flowers there in less than 5 minutes, if you ignore the mobs. Outside of pre-searing, you can grab the two irises in Gwen's Garden in less than 2 minutes. * To make it easier to find irises, add a keyboard shortcut to Target Next Item and spam that key when you get close to the iris-spawning part of a zone. Alternatively, using the default keys, keep the Alt key pressed as you explore and frequently change the direction you are facing. **To add a keyboard shortcut, open the Options window (default key: F11), switch to the Controls tab, find the command, Target Next Item, press a key (e.g. PageDown), and click on the assign button. *The pre-Searing cost of the the Small Equipment Pack is 50 flowers; the outside-Pre merchant price is . Consequently, some players consider the flowers to be worth no more than 50 Historical note: In his first appearance, the post-Searing NPC, Nicholas the Traveler, requested 3 Irises in exchange for a Gift of the Traveler. Related articles * Gwen-related: Preserved Red Iris Flower, Tapestry Shred, Gwen, Gwen's Garden * Collectors: Nicholas Sandford, Professor Yakkington * Other: Oggy Category:Flowers Category:Trophies